Beyond Us
by catsilhouette
Summary: Keputusannya menjadi Unspeakable membuatnya melalui hal-hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.
1. Prolog

DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING

* * *

Terkadang kehidupan berjalan sangat cepat tanpa kita sadari. Dan juga sebaliknya, apabila kita terlalu menyadari waktu yang berjalan di sekeliling kita, justru segala sesuatu malah berjalan sangat lambat. Orang selalu bilang hal itu wajar, tetapi tetap saja hal tersebut membuat manusia heran. Dan waktu tetap saja berjalan, tanpa memperdulikan manusia yang dibuat heran oleh nya, seolah waktu memiliki pikiran dan tujuan sendiri.

Hermione termenung sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat sihirnya ke meja lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan ratusan jam berkilauan yang berada di seluruh permukaan di ruangan. Jam-jam besar dan kecil. Jam-jam besar berdiri di lantai, sedangkan jam-jam kecil portabel tergantung di antara rak-rak buku atau berdiri di atas meja yang berderet di sepanjang ruangan. Menikmati bunyi _tik-tok, tik-tok_ yang menenangkan dan tak pernah berhenti memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

_ Waktu..._

Waktu adalah hal yang menarik sekaligus hal yang misterius dan berbahaya. Ia pun kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Profesor Mcgonagall kepadanya saat di tahun ketiga, "Hal buruk akan menimpa penyihir yang ikut campur dengan waktu." Meskipun begitu, Hermione tetap tertarik untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang waktu. Oleh karena itu, ia melakukan segala macam penelitian selama beberapa tahun- bahkan sejak ia masih di Hogwarts saat tengah menuntaskan tahun ketujuhnya.

Ia sudah memiliki ketertarikan tentang waktu sejak ia berada di tahun ketiga. Ketika Profesor Mcgonagall memberinya Pembalik-Waktu untuk menghadiri setiap kelas pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ia pun tersenyum kecil. Betapa sibuk dan lelahnya ia saat ia berada di tahun ketiga. Dan betapa menegangkannya ketika ia dan Harry menyelamatkan Buckbeak dan Sirius menggunakan Pembalik-Waktu.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Kali ini ke arah sumber cahaya yang menari-nari dan gemerlapan bagai berlian yang beredar di seluruh ruangan. Kenangan-kenangan melintas dengan cepat di kepalanya, ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini, yaitu pada saat tahun kelima. Ia tak pernah mengatakan ini ke teman-temannya, bahwa setelah ia menjejakkan kaki di sini, ia bertekad untuk kembali lagi ke sini suatu saat nanti. Bahkan setelah ia menyatakan kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia menetapkan untuk menjadi Unspeakable, mereka semua terlihat kaget. Mereka kira ia akan memilih pekerjaan di balik meja di Kementrian, atau menjadi Penyembuh. Tetapi sejak ia berada di tahun kelima, ia sudah menentukkan pilihannya saat tengah konsultasi karier dengan Profesor Mcgonagall. Dan sayangnya, cita-citanya harus tertunda dahulu karena perang melawan Voldemort, yang akhirnya dikalahkan Harry. Semuanya baik-baik saja setelah itu.

Sejak dulu, ia selalu penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan Unspeakable, mengapa raut wajah mereka selalu menunjukkan bahwa mereka memiliki segudang rahasia di otak mereka...

Ia pun menyengir. Dan sekarang ia tau. Karena di tempat ini begitu banyak hal yang sangat rahasia. Dan ia sangat menyukai rahasia. Begitu banyak hal yang dapat ditemukan. Begitu banyak hal yang menyenangkan...

Ia memandang botol kristal di ujung ruangan, yang di dalamnya terdapat sebutir telur-permata mungil cemerlang yang tengah melayang-layang dalam pusaran aliran yang gemerlap. Lalu telur itu terangkat dalam botol dan kemudian merekah terbuka dan seekor burung kolibri muncul. Burung kolibri itu terbawa sampai ke puncak botol, lalu terjatuh ke aliran gemerlap. Bulu-bulunya menjadi basah kuyup. Dan burung itu terbawa kembali ke dasar botol dan masuk kembali ke dalam telurnya. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Sambil memperhatikan botol kristal itu dalam diam, memori-memori kembali terlintas di pikiran Hermione. Bagaimana dulu ia melempar Mantra Bius ke seorang Pelahap Maut dan ketika Pelahap Maut itu roboh, kepalanya masuk ke dalam botol kristal. Tiba-tiba kepalanya mengalami pergerakan waktu yang cepat seperti yang dialami burung kolibri di dalam botol- kepalanya berubah menjadi kepala bayi, lalu menjadi dewasa lagi. kemudian menjadi bayi, lalu dewasa lagi. begitu seterusnya. Dan dengan terpesonanya ia memperhatikan kepala Pelahap Maut itu sambil bergumam, "_Waktu... itu waktu..._"

Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut. Lalu kemudian ia mengingat kembali ketika Harry hendak menyerang Pelahap Maut berkepala bayi itu, dengan lugunya ia malah melarang Harry, "_Kau tidak boleh melukai bayi_!" ia pun tersenyum geli mengingat perkataan naifnya.

Sambil menghela nafas, ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil memainkan bandul kalungnya yang berbentuk lingkaran dan burung hantu di tengah-tengahnya. Sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan sayang. Tempat dimana ia menemukan impiannya. Impiannya yang menyenangkan sekaligus berbahaya.

_ Besok..._

Ia menutup mata dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Besok, ia harus menjalankan misinya dan mempraktikan apa yang telah ia teliti selama bertahun-tahun. Perjalanannya besok sangat beresiko besar, baik nyawanya atau perubahan garis waktu.

_ ...bagaimana jika aku tak bisa kembali?_

Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Kali ini kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Memang resikonya besar, tetapi ia telah mati-matian melakukan penelitian. Ia tak ingin segala hal yang ia lakukan dan bantuan rekannya menjadi sia-sia.

Ia membuka matanya lalu memandang tongkat sihir di genggamannya. Lalu ia mengalirkan sihirnya ke tongkat sihirnya, yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan aliran-aliran sihir yang berkelap-kelip dari ujungnya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana sihirnya berlipat ganda setelah tiga hari ini. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama agar ikatan yang ia miliki dengan Harry menjadi stabil. Bahkan ia tak berani melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang ringan menggunakan sihir, dan ia butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Mengingat Harry membuat ia merasakan lilitan kegugupan di perutnya. Ia telah melakukan ikatan darah dengan Harry tiga hari lalu untuk menunjang misinya besok. Bahkan Hermione tau, bahwa diam-diam Harry tak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk melakukan perjalannya besok meskipun Harry tak mau menyuarakan kegelisahannya karena ia tak ingin membuat Hermione kecewa dan tak yakin dengan pilihannya, meskipun pada awalnya ia melakukannya pada saat Hermione memberitahunya perihal percobaan. Harry selalu mendukung apa yang sahabatnya pilih.

Lalu ia mengingat Ron. Ron... Hubungannya dengan Ron telah mencapai titik dimana tidak ada lagi harapan. Keduanya sudah sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ron dengan karir Aurornya, dan Hermione dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Unspeakable. Belum lagi jadwal mereka yang membuat mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu. Dan belakangan ini Ron sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuatnya jarang pulang.

Meskipun begitu, keduanya masih saling menghormati, walau hubungan mereka masih dibumbui oleh pertengkaran, yang mana wajar karena sejak dahulu mereka selalu bertengkar selama di Hogwarts. Dan karena Hermione merasa mereka tak ada harapan lagi, ia meminta Ron untuk menjadi pihak ketiga dalam ritual ikatan darahnya dengan Harry sebagai perpisahan dan menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengannya setelah itu. Meskipun sedikit berat, hubungan mereka selesai malam itu juga. Dan mereka tetap menjadi sahabat. Tetapi Ron tetap tidak tau apa tujuan Hermione sebenarnya dalam melaksanakan ikatan darah tersebut. Meskipun ia sangat ingin memberitahu, tetapi ia tak bisa.

Lalu pikirannya tentang Ron tergantikan oleh beberapa pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

_ Bagaimana kalau kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran Harry terbukti? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bertemu kedua sahabatku lagi? Bagaimana jika terjadi kesalahan besok? Bagaimana-_

"Hermione?"

Ia pun menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, setengah kaget, setengah lega ada yang menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan meresahkan di otaknya, "Ya, Katherine?" tanyanya ramah kepada rekan kerjanya.

Katherine merasa tidak yakin beberapa saat, lalu menangkap pandangan menenangkan Hermione ke arahnya, yang membuat ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda, "Aku harap semua kerja kerasmu terbayar, Hermione. Kau sangat brilian, hanya dalam kurun waktu setahun kau dapat mengadakan percobaan besar. Aku tau kau pasti berhasil. Lagipula pihak Divisi Waktu sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk melakukan percobaan ini kembali. Ini kesempatanmu, Hermione," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hermione pun membalas senyumannya sambil berkata kepada penyihir muda di depannya, "Kate, kau juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Jadi, ini tak sepenuhnya kerja kerasku. Besok... aku juga berharap besok berjalan lancar...," jawabnya pelan.

Katherine pun menepuk pundak Hermione menyemangati lalu berkata, "Kau bisa, Hermione. Kau pasti bisa."

Ia pun menatap Katherine beberapa saat lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kate. Kau sangat baik." Ia memeluk temannya beberapa saat lalu melepaskan diri. Memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk terakhir kali. Memperhatikan botol kristal dan burung kolibri yang tak pernah lelah bertransformasi, lemari kaca penuh Pembalik-Waktu yang telah diperbaiki, lalu mengabsen setiap jam di seluruh ruangan, menatap aneh jam matahari yang tertempel tepat di tengah ruangan, satu-satunya jam yang tidak memendarkan kilauan seperti yang jam-jam di sekitarnya, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman seperjuangannya di Departemen Misteri.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Hermione pelan.

Katherine pun mengangguk kecil, "Mr. Clearwater akan menemanimu berangkat besok."

Ia pun mengangguk dan memberi senyuman terakhir kepada Katherine sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu keluar. Belum sempat memegang gagang pintu, Katherine memanggilnya kembali dan ia menoleh.

Katherine pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu menepukkannya dengan pelan ke dadanya- isyarat yang sering digunakam Unspeakable yang berarti "Semoga beruntung." Hermione pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Ruang Waktu.

* * *

"Harry!"

Belum sempat Harry membuka pintu sepenuhnya, Hermione sudah memeluknya erat sekali- sampai ia tak bisa bernapas. Ia tau kebiasaan sahabatnya satu ini apabila Hermione memeluknya sebegini eratnya. Ia tengah gelisah dan khawatir. Meskipun setelah bekerja di Departemen Misteri Hermione menjadi agak pendiam, ia tak pernah berubah di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Hermione... tenanglah...," katanya menenangkan sambil menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya. Hermione yang tadinya sedikit tegang di pelukkan Harry, sekarang sedikit rileks setelah menerima tepukan-tepukan pelan menenangkan di punggungnya. Harry pun menghirup udara banyak-banyak setelah sahabatnya mengendurkan pelukannya.

Hermione yang baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedikit sesak napas karena pelukannya akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya, lalu pipinya bersemu merah, "Oh maaf Harry, tak bermaksud mencekikmu."

Harry pun hanya tertawa ringan lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Aku sedikit heran kenapa aku bertahan memiliki sahabat sepertimu, jika setiap kali kau khawatir kau selalu memeluk orang sampai kehabisan napas," kata Harry, yang dijawab pukulan keras dari Hermione di lengannya. Mereka pun tertawa sambil melewati lorong rumah Harry di Grimmauld Place.

"Apakah kau belakangan ini sibuk, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, lumayan. Aku harus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang harus dicek dan ditanda tangani belakangan ini- yang mana bagus karena aku rasa belum cukup sanggup untuk melakukan terlalu banyak sihir. Penyihir hitam yang lepas dari Nurmengard belakangan ini membuat semua Auror stress," terang Harry sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Merepotkan mu... ma- maksudku, ikatannya...," kata Hermione pelan, yang dijawab remasan tangan menenangkan dari Harry, seolah memberitahunya bahwa Harry tak merasa keberatan.

Harry pun membimbing Hermione ke arah ruangan kosong yang telah mereka pilih sebagai tempat ritual. Mereka juga sudah memberi mantra perlindungan dan mantra penangkal lainnya, agar efek ritual tidak menyebar ke luar ruangan. Berhubung Grimmauld Place memiliki banyak ruangan, Harry pun menawarkan tempat untuk melaksanakan ritual, yang mana diterima oleh Hermione. Begitu sampai ke ruangan, Harry pun menutup pintu dan Hermione mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk ritual.

Setelah mengeluarkan kapur, basin, dan ramuan yang diperlukan, ia pun menoleh ke arah Harry. Sedari tadi, tanpa melihat pun ia dapat mendeteksi ketidakyakinan Harry. Ia menangkap pandangan Harry, lalu menghampirinya.

Harry pun menatapnya dalam, "Haruskah kau melakukan ini?"

Hermione membalas tatapannya lalu menghela napas, "Harry, kita sudah melewati ini semua. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan, Harry. Baik aku maupun kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, kecuali pihak dari departemen- yang mana agak mustahil karena mereka sangat mendukung hal ini- _well_, kan mereka juga yang menyatakan adanya percobaan."

Harry pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap jendela yang tertutup tirai tanpa menjawab apa pun. Hermione tau, Harry masih sangat khawatir. Meskipun wajahnya tidak menyiratkan apapun, matanya memperlihatkan semua emosinya.

"Ginny belum pulang?" tanya Hermione memecah keheningan. Harry pun menatapnya kembali sambil menjawab, "Besok ia akan pulang. Setelah dua minggu akhirnya dia pulang. Tempat ini sangat sepi tanpa Ginny..." Kilapan penuh kasih sayang telihat jelas di matanya saat membicarakan Ginny. Hermione pun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Harry.

Suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi serius, "Harry, ingat kata-kataku untuk tidak memberitahukan orang lain tentang ini. Baik Ginny maupun Ron. Yah, lagipula kau juga tidak bisa sih, mengingat Mr. Clearwater telah memberi segel di lidahmu juga."

Karena telah menjadi rekan ikatan darah dan membantu Hermione dalam ritual, Mr. Clearwater juga memasang segel pada Harry. meskipun begitu, Harry tidak mengetahui semua hal mengenai percobaan. bahkan Harry tidak tahu Hermione akan mundur ke tahun berapa. Hermione hanya mengajarkan mantranya kepada Harry tanpa memberi detail penting lainnya.

Harry pun mengacak rambutnya sambil terkekeh, "Lumayan susah juga jika Ginny dan Ron bakal memerasku untuk memberitahu mereka kemana kau akan pergi. Apalagi Ron, bagaimana pun ia mengetahui tentang ikatan darah kita." Hermione pun menjawab dengan tawa ringan.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Harry pun bertanya, "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, 'Mione?" Hermione pun mengangguk, lalu Harry melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadikan Ron sebagai peran ketiga untuk melakukan ritual ikatan darah? Kau bisa meminta Mr. Clearwater, kan?"

Hermione terpaku sebentar, lalu dengan sedikit tak nyaman ia menjawab, "Aku dan Ron putus." Harry membelalakan matanya kaget, "Bagaima-"

"Ceritanya panjang, Harry. Aku sengaja memintanya sebagai pihak ketiga sebagai perpisahan. Lagipula, kami berpisah secara damai. Setelah ritual, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk terakhir kalinya," jelasnya.

Harry masih menatapnya tak percaya lalu berkata pelan, "Baiklah... tapi kita bertiga masih sahabat kan?" tanyanya. Yang dijawab anggukan pasti dari sahabatnya.

Ketika Hermione hendak melangkah ke tempat dimana ia menaruh barang-barang ritualnya, Harry berkata, "Dimana pun kau sampai nanti, aku berharap kau baik-baik saja."

Hermione pun tersenyum dan meremas tangan sahabatnya menenangkan, "Terima kasih, Harry."

Hermione memberikan remasan terakhir ke sahabatnya sebelum membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah menuju perlengkapan ritual dan mulai bekerja.

Lantai ruangan ini tidak dilapisi oleh karpet, tidak seperti lantai ruangan-ruangan dan lorong di rumah ini. Lantai ruangan ini permukaannya kasar dan berwarna hitam. Dan sepertinya ruangan ini sengaja dibuat untuk melakukan ritual-ritual. Bagaimana pun dulunya ini adalah kediaman Keluarga Black.

Setelah selesai membuat pentagram di lantai menggunakan kapur, Hermione menatap pentagram tersebut selama beberapa sesaat dan merasa puas. Tinggal menambahkan beberapa hal lagi dan ritual bisa dimulai. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat barang-barangnya ritualnya. Harry yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pekerjaan Hermione dalam diam bertanya, "Kapan Mr. Clearwater datang?"

Hermione pun mengecek jam tangannya lalu menjawab singkat, "Sekarang." Kemudian terdengar bunyi bel pintu dari luar, yang disusul oleh Harry yang segera menuju ke pintu keluar.

Ia pun bernafas dengan sangat perlahan sambil menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan lilitan kegugupan di perutnya yang kian lama kian menyiksa. Ia merasa ingin muntah.

_ Sebentar lagi... _

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan munculah Harry yang disusul oleh penyihir tua yang telah beruban, yang tengah melepaskan mantel birunya. Penyihir tua itu dikelilingi hawa kecerdasan dan terdapat kilatan misteri di matanya. Ia pun menghampiri penyihir itu lalu menyapa dengan ramah,

"Mr. Clearwater! Senang anda disini," sapanya seraya menjabat tangan Mr. Clearwater.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk menemani salah satu anggota divisiku menjalankan percobaan besar," jawabnya ramah, "Semua sudah siap?"

Hermione pun menatap basin dan ramuan yang belum tersentuh sejak Harry meninggalkan ruangan, "Sebentar lagi, Mr. Clearwater."

Harry pun menawarkan tempat duduk kepada Mr. Clearwater, lalu Hermoine memanggilnya. Harry pun menghampiri Hermione.

"Harry, aku butuh darah mu lagi untuk menyelesaikan pentagram ini," kata Hermione sambil mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pentagram yang separuh selesai. Lalu menggenggam basin ke hadapannya. Harry pun mengambil tongkat sihir di sakunya lalu mengiris telapak tangannya sambil sedikit mengernyit keperihan menggunakan sihirnya, lalu membiarkan darahnya mengalir. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Hermione meminta Harry untuk memegangi basin dan Hermione melakukan hal yang sama seperti Harry.

Setelah Hermione menyembuhkan telapak tangannya dan Harry, ia meraih botol Ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_ dan menuangkan tujuh tetes ke dalam basin. Setelah itu ia mulai mengolesi gambar pentagram dengan darah dan ramuan yang ia campur di dalam basin. Begitu selesai, ia meminum sisa ramuan di botol, memasukkan bahan-bahan ritual ke dalam tasnya kembali, dan menghampiri Harry.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang," kata Hermione sambil menatap Harry dan Mr. Clearwater.

Mr. Clearwater menghampiri Hermione lalu menoleh ke arah Harry, "Boleh aku dan Miss Granger berbicara berdua, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hanya mengangguk dan keluar ruangan dalam diam, lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan. Mr. Clearwater pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, belum sempat ia menjentikan tongkatnya, Hermione memotong, "Tak perlu, ruangan ini sudah kuberi mantra agar kedap suara."

Hermione pun menatap Mr. Clearwater dengan gugup dan ingin tahu, lalu Mr. Clearwater bertanya, "Kau sudah membawa seluruh perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan?"

Hermione memberikan anggukan mantap ke penyihir tua di hadapannya, lalu Mr. Clearwater melanjutkan, "Ingat, Miss Granger. Jangan ceroboh. Apabila kau tiba di tempat yang bukan seharusnya kau tuju, ada baiknya kau cepat kembali jika itu terjadi. Dan ingat, jangan hubungi Departemen Misteri perihal misi ini selama kau disana, Miss Granger. Apapun yang terjadi. Dan jangan lupa untuk mencatat semua kegiatan yang kau lakukan dalam buku catatan mu.

Jangan menulis teori-teori selama kau belum kembali, aku tak ingin kau menuliskan hal penting, meskipun kau menjaga catatan itu. Aku takut seseorang membacanya, dan kau meninggalkan bukti penting perjalanan ini. Jangan menulis teori apapun, meskipun itu untuk kepentingan pribadi, kau bisa melakukannya setelah kembali, kau mengerti?" jelas Mr. Clearwater, yang dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Hermione.

Mr. Clearwater menatap Hermione dalam-dalam. "Kau akan menemukan hal yang harus kau lakukan disana, Hermione. Ini bukan hanya sebuah percobaan. Kau pasti akan tau," kata Mr. Clearwater pelan. Hermione hanya menatap Mr. Clearwater tak yakin. Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan Mr. Clearwater barusan, tetapi sebelum ia dapat menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya, Mr. Clearwater berkata, "Sudah saatnya."

Ia pun menjabat tangan Mr. Clearwater, kemudian Mr. Clearwater berkata, "Semoga sukses, Miss Granger. Ingat, hanya seminggu, tidak lebih."

Mr. Clearwater pun memanggil Harry masuk, lalu memberi anggukan kecil ke arah Harry dan kembali duduk.

Harry pun menghampiri Hermione dan langsung memeluknya, "Semoga sukses, Hermione. Aku menyayangimu," gumam Harry pelan di rambutnya.

Hermione pun membalas pelukannya erat, "Aku menyayangimu juga, Harry. Berikan salamku kepada Ginny, oke?" Harry mengangguk pelan lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Ingat mantranya, Harry?" tanya Hermione, yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Harry.

Hermione pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pentagram yang telah ia gambar dan berdiri tepat di tengahnya. Lalu menatap Harry dengan penuh keyakinan. Hermione menoleh ke arah Mr. Clearwater, yang tengah membalas menatap Hermione sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu menepukannya ke dada dengan perlahan. Hermione pun mengangguk dengan mantap.

Harry memejamkan matanya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu membuka matanya kembali seraya menghembuskan napas perlahan. Matanya bersinar penuh tekad dan ia mulai merapal mantra sambil melambaikan tongkatnya membentuk pola yang telah diajarkan Hermione.

"_Tempus possum exsisto aversa_," rapal Harry pelan.

"_Sed non decipio." _

Harry pun mulai mengitari pentagram dengan perlahan sambil menggumamkan mantra-mantra dan melambaikan tongkatnya dengan pola-pola rumit dan rune. Pola-pola mantra dan rune yang keluar dari tongkat sihir Harry melayang mengitari pentagram tempat Hermione berdiri- seolah memenjarakannya. Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggenggam tongkat sihirnya kuat-kuat, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada tongkat pipih tersebut. Ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Lingkaran pentagram, pola-pola mantra dan rune-rune di sekelilingnya mulai memendarkan cahaya biru terang. Wajah Harry masih memperlihatkan konsentrasi yang sangat keras. Mr. Clearwater memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

Belum sempat Harry Kembali ke tempat awal ia berdiri, sebuah cahaya terang melesat masuk dengan cepat dan mengagetkan ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Cahaya tersebut berbentuk musang, yang memendarkan cahaya biru terang dan indah, tetapi semua pemikirannya tersapu bersih setelah suara familiar yang terdengar sangat terguncang dari cahaya tersebut berkata,

"_Ro- Ron tewas. Kami sedang di St. Mungo sekarang. A- aku akan menjelaskan nanti_."

Hermione membeku di tempat, seolah seseorang telah melemparkan _Petrificus Totalus_ ke arahnya. Matanya membelalak lebar. Rasa syok dan ketidakpercayaan memenuhi otaknya- bahkan ia tak berani bernapas. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, seolah tak sabar ingin meledak karena guncangan keras melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir tanpa menunggu perintahnya.

Perkataan Mr. Weasley menggema di pikirannya. Ron tewas. Mustahil... _Ron... _

Kemudian ia sepenuhnya tersadar ketika lingkaran pentagram, pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya berpendar cahaya berwarna hitam menyeramkan dan lantai mulai berguncang. Ia memperhatikan Harry yang syok dan Mr. Clearwater yang tengah memperhatikan dalam diam dengan ekspresi aneh. Hermione pun menoleh cepat ke arah Harry yang masih tersesat di tengah rasa kaget dan syoknya. Matanya juga membelalak lebar, mempermudah Hermione untuk membaca emosi di mata Harry yang tengah terguncang hebat. Tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat sihirnya tengah berada di tengah udara dan terlihat gemetar. Lalu suatu kesadaran membuat Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di tulang punggungnya dan ia berteriak panik, "Harry! Selesaikan mantranya dulu! Ha- Harry!"

Harry pun tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, lalu ia bergumam lemah, matanya masih terbelalak, "A- aku... Ro- Ron..."

Lalu Harry sepenuhnya tersadar tetapi ia terlihat masih tidak fokus, seolah otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan rapalan mantra dengan terbata-bata dan kikuk, "_De- d- dec-_"

Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan rapalan mantranya, Hermione merasa kakinya- tidak, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti terikat oleh rantai besi panas tak kasat mata dengan sangat kencang. Hermione pun menjerit keperihan. Lalu ia melihat Mr. Clearwater mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya seolah mengantisipasi kesalahan yang akan terjadi. Belum sempat Mr. Clearwater mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan belum sempat Harry mengakhiri mantranya, Hermione merasa seperti tersedot ke lantai bersama dengan pentagram, pola-pola mantra dan rune yang mencekik dan menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia pun menjerit kesakitan dan tak bergerak- tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

* * *

Review?:) my first Tomione!

catsilhouette


	2. Sendiri

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

Selama beberapa saat, yang Hermione rasakan hanya sensasi terhimpit tak nyaman di seluruh tubuhnya- membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia masih tidak dapat melihat apapun; karena ia menutup matanya dan karena ia tau jika ia membuka matanya, ia hanya akan disambut oleh kegelapan yang pekat dan mencekik. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa seperti diikat oleh rantai besi panas yang membakar permukaan kulitnya. Ia berusaha menjerit, tetapi tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Kemudian Hermione merasa terhempas dengan keras ke suatu permukaan yang solid. Ia pun mengerang pelan. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik wajahnya- yang ia sadari ternyata adalah rumput. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencium aroma rumput dan embun yang menggelitik indra penciumannya. Udara terasa lembap di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Hermione merasa bingung beberapa saat, lalu ia disapa oleh pepohonan tua dan besar yang mengelilinginya. Suara-suara binatang nokturnal mengisi keheningan malam yang menenangkan. Sinar rembulan yang lemah menemani langit yang gelap tak berbintang.

Ia terlungkup lemah di tanah berumput. Hermione mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, yang disusul rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seluruh tubuhya sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sekali. Tetapi, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan bersender lemah ke pohon besar tepat di belakangnya, yang diiringi oleh geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Hermione merasa sangat mual, tetapi tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih lemas dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan waktu yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Kemudian rasa gembira membuncah dari dalam dadanya.

_Aku berhasil!_ batinnya.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengecek jika ada luka-luka serius. Tetapi ia mengalami kesulitan karena kegelapan yang menyelimuti di sekelilingnya. Ia pun hanya mengerang pelan dengan pasrah. Lalu ia merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut- kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada sebelumnya. Membuatnya merasa kepalanya ingin pecah.

Di tengah-tengah kenyerian di kepalanya yang semakin parah, tubuhnya yang semakin lemas, dan kelopak matanya semakin memberat, Hermione mendengar suara-suara rumput yang terinjak dan suara langkah-langkah kaki. Ia membuka matanya kembali penuh waspada, meskipun tidak bisa melakukan melakukan apapun karena seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa terbakar oleh rasa sakit. Sambil meringis, ia mencoba mencari sumber suara.

Lalu ia mendengar ringkikan halus seekor kuda dan bunyi kepakan sayap pelan. Dan ia menangkap kilatan-kilatan mata putih di tengah kegelapan malam.

Kemudian, Hermione mendengar suara langkah kaki lain. Ia kembali menajamkan indra pendengarannya dan melawan keinginan beratnya untuk tidur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kuda-kuda hitam tadi dan menangkap siluet manusia yang menggunakan jubah bertudung berwarna hitam. Agak sulit untuk menangkap siluet orang berjubah hitam itu di tengah kegelapan malam.

Hermione pun berasumsi bahwa orang itu penyihir, melihat dari jubah dan tudung yang tengah ia pakai. Hermione tak begitu yakin apakah penyihir itu laki-laki atau perempuan- ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Bahkan ia tak peduli apabila penyihir itu melihatnya atau tidak. Ia memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana penyihir berjubah itu mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalam karung besar yang ia bawa, lalu kuda-kuda hitam itu segera mengerumuni penyihir itu. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya ke alam bawah sadarnya adalah sinar lemah rembulan yang memantul ke arah sang penyihir yang tengah melangkah pergi dan sebuah seringaian yang terlihat samar dari balik tudungnya.

* * *

Hermione terbangun sambil menggeram pelan. Ia terbangun karena sesuatu yang basah tengah menjilati tangan kirinya. Entah tenaga dari mana, ia membuka matanya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya yang baru ia sadari berada di sampingnya dengan tangan kanannya. Refleks yang telah ia miliki sejak perang dahulu. Dan ia disambut oleh Thestral yang tengah meringkik kaget karena acungan tongkat sihirnya yang mendadak. Ia pun menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merasa rileks begitu tahu yang ia hadapi hanya seekor Thestral. Ia mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Setiap otot di tubuhnya masih menjerit karena kelelahan dan kesakitan. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri sambil berpegangan ke pohon besar di belakangnya. _Setidaknya sakit kepalaku sudah hilang,_ batinnya. Ia pun memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke saku dan mengangkat tangan kanannya- bermaksud untuk mengelus kuda hitam di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Thestral baik. Aku tidak bermaksud menyerangmu tadi," kata Hermione serak. Ia berdeham sambil memperhatikan Thestral yang tengah balas menatapnya tak yakin. Ia pun memberi senyuman kecil- yang sedikit ia sesali karena bibirnya terasa perih. Beberapa saat kemudian Thestral itu mendekat dengan sedikit tak yakin. Hermione mengelus surai Thestral tersebut dengan lembut.

Kemudian Thestral tersebut meninggalkan Hermione dan melangkahkan kaki menuju danau kecil di dekat Hermione berdiri. Hermione pun mengikuti Thestral tersebut dan mulai mencuci wajahnya dengan air danau.

Lalu ia melihat refleksi dirinya di permukaan danau yang jernih. Ia menemukan beberapa memar dan sayatan kecil di wajahnya- yang membuatnya teringat bahwa sekujur tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit. Ia pun menuju pohon tempat ia jatuh tertidur semalam.

_Lebih baik dirikan tenda terlebih dahulu baru mengobati luka,_ batinnya.

Ia meraih tas maniknya dan menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil tenda. Ia pun menaruh tenda di tanah, dan dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir, tenda tersebut sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Hermione merapalkan beberapa mantra perlindungan di sekeliling tenda. Tak cukup kuat, karena tenaganya belum sepenuhnya kembali. _Setidaknya nanti bisa kuperkuat_, katanya dalam hati. Ia pun langsung memasuki tenda sihirnya.

Ia disambut oleh udara hangat dan perabot-perabot tenda yang tertata rapih di hadapannya. Tanpa tedeng aling, ia pun menuju sofa empuk yang terlihat menggoda untuk diduduki tak jauh darinya. Ia langsung roboh di sofa- yang kemudian ia sesali karena ia lupa masih ada sejumlah luka di tubuhnya. Sambil mengerang, ia memposisikan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, lalu melepas jubah dan jaketnya, sehingga menyisakan kemeja dan celana jeans. Ia menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil kaus tipis dan celana pendek.

Saat ia berganti pakaian, ia baru menyadari begitu banyak sayatan kecil, memar, dan kulitnya agak melepuh di beberapa tempat- yang mana tidak mengejutkan mengingat ia merasa seperti dijerat rantai panas kemarin. Setelah ia mengambil beberapa ramuan yang dibutuhkan, ia mulai berkutat dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Untungnya, ia tak mengalami cedera yang terlalu serius, seperti patah tulang dan sebagainya. Tetapi, luka bakarnya cukup parah. Memar di tubuh dan wajahnya juga lumayan menyakitkan- mungkin Hermione mendapatkannya ketika ia terhempas dengan keras ke tanah kemarin. Hermione mulai mengolesi Sari Murtlap ke sayatan-sayatan dan luka bakar di tubuhnya sambil berpikir mungkin seluruh luka ini ia peroleh karena perjalanan waktu.

Ia tak pernah tahu jika melakukan perjalanan waktu akan mengakibatkan sang pengelana akan mengalami luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam percobaan perjalanan waktu sebelumnya, tak pernah tersebutkan hal serupa. Karena tak lama setelah Eloise Mintumble kembali ke masa seharusnya ia berada, ia meninggal dunia.

Kemudian senyuman kecil tercuri di bibirnya. _Aku berhasil!_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti berhasil menjawab pertanyaan profesor dengan tepat dan diberi banyak poin, hanya saja kali ini berlipat-lipat ganda.

Kemudian senyuman hilang dari bibirnya setelah ia merasakan tangan dingin mencengkram jantungnya. _Aku masih belum tahu jika aku ada di tahun yang benar atau tidak, _batinnya dengan gelisah.

Hermione meraih jam tangan yang ia kenakan dan melepasnya. Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati jam tangannya rusak. Jarum-jarum jamnya terlepas dari porosnya. Ia pun mengoleskan Sari Murtlap ke daerah kulitnya yang terluka yang tadi tertutup jam tangan_. Mungkin jamku kaget dengan perubahan waktu yang mendadak, _simpulnya. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya lalu menaruh Sari Mutlap ke meja di depannya.

Sambil menunggu efek ramuan di tubuhnya, Hermione menyender ke sofa lalu memutar ulang kembali dan mencerna kejadian sebelum ia sampai di sini sambil memainkan bandul kalung di lehernya. Hermione datang ke Grimmauld Place untuk melakukan ritual bersama Harry, untuk membawanya kembali ke masa lalu- ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mr. Clearwater datang untuk menemaninya. Lalu ia mempersiapkan pentagram, mengambil darahnya dan darah Harry dan mencampurnya dengan ramuan, lalu ia meminum sisa ramuan. Kemudian Hermione berdiri di tengah pentagram sedangkan Harry merapalkan mantra. Dan sebuah patronus milik Mr. Weasley datang sebelum ia tiba di sini dengan luka-luka dan kenyerian di bagian kepalanya dan ia melihat penyihir berjubah hitam.

Kemudian suatu kesadaran menyambar Hermione seperti petir. _Ron..., _ingatnya sedih. Ia merasa seperti organ-organnya dilapisi es. Tangisnya pun pecah. Keputusasaan dan kesedihan menyelimuti pikirannya. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Hermione terisak sangat keras, membiarkan emosinya mendominasi dirinya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan perkataan Mr. Weasley yang bergaung di telinganya,

"_Ro- Ron tewas. Kami sedang di St. Mungo sekarang. A- aku akan menjelaskan nanti_."

Air matanya mengalir deras. Selama sesaat, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Tak bisa melakukan apapun, selain bergelung lemah di sofa. Hermione mendekap kakinya di depan dadanya dan memeluknya sangat erat- seolah kehilangan pegangan dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak bisa percaya- ia tidak mau percaya kalau Ron benar-benar telah pergi. Ia berusaha menyangkal berita itu- karena ia belum sempat melihat jasad Ron. tetapi perkataan Mr. Weasley kembali berputar di otaknya. Dan ekspresi syok di wajah Harry terlintas di pikirannya. Membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak percaya.

_Bagaimana jika itu tipuan_? Tanya Hermione dalam hati sambil berharap. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, karena patronus tiap orang berbeda- kecuali jika seseorang sangat berpengaruh bagi orang lain sehingga mereka memiliki patronus yang sama.

Baru sebentar ia berada di sini, ia sudah merindukan teman-temannya. _Harry... Ron..._, renungnya miris. Diam-diam, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu, menyesali untuk menjalankan misi pecobaan yang di berikan Kepala Divisinya. Tetapi ia berusaha menutupi rasa penyesalan dengan rasa kepuasan atas keberhasilannya- yang mana agak sia-sia.

Bahkan rasa kepuasan itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar.

_Jika saja aku tidak di sini, aku bisa pergi ke Ron. Kenapa aku begitu egois memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Ron?_

Ron sudah tidak ada... meninggalkan Hermione dan Harry... sekalipun ia kembali, Ron tidak akan ada di sana menyambutnya...

Dan kenangan-kenangan kembali terputar tanpa henti di otaknya. Bagaimana Hermione menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ron berdua untuk terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana Ron tidak bisa menutupi rasa curiga dan khawatir ketika menjadi pihak ketiga dalam ritual ikatan darahnya dengan Harry. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan satu tahun terakhir ini bersama- meskipun banyak pertengkaran di sana-sini. Bagaimana mereka selalu berbaikan setelah pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka. Bagaimana Ron memeluknya. Bagaimana Ron tersenyum. Bagaimana mata biru langitnya memancarkan kasih sayang yang jelas dan nyata di matanya, dihiasi oleh bintik-bintik di pipi dan hidungnya. Bagaimana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka menghancurkan Piala Hufflepuff di Kamar Rahasia. Bagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di Hogwarts Express saat tahun pertamanya...

Isakannya mulai melemah. Hermione merasakan rasa lelah merenggut tubuhnya. Entah berapa lama ia terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Ia tak bisa menampung semua rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang masih mendominasi tubuh dan pikirannya tanpa henti. Tanpa ia sadari, kelopak matanya memberat dan ia terjatuh ke alam mimpi. Dan mendapati bayang-bayang wajah Ron yang tengah terluka tersenyum sedih kepadanya.

* * *

_"Protego Totalum."_

_"Salvio Hexia."_

_"Repello Muggletum."_

_"Muffliato."_

Hermione menyelesaikan mantra terakhirnya lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Ia juga telah memasang Mantra Fidelius atas tenda tempat ia tinggal sekarang, menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya Pemegang Rahasianya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempatnya berkemah untuk sementara ini.

ia juga sudah mengobati luka-lukanya tadi. Hermione memperkirakan luka-lukanya baru akan hilang selama beberapa hari. Setidaknya, luka-lukanya telah membaik.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tenda. Saat pertama kali ia tiba di sini, ia melihat seorang penyihir berjubah yang membawa karung berisikan benda yang entah apa. Jika dilihat dari Thestral-Thestral yang mengerumuninya setelah menumpahkan isi karung yang ia bawa, mungkin saja benda itu adalah daging mentah. Tetapi tetap saja, penyihir itu kelihatannya mencurigakan. Dan untung saja kelihatannya penyihir itu tidak melihatnya karena semak-semak yang tak jauh darinya menutupinya.

_Asalkan penyihir itu tidak menyerangku, itu tak masalah,_ kata Hermione dalam hati.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menutup kelopak matanya perlahan. Menghapus rasa lelah yang masih tersisa setelah istirahatnya yang menyiksa semalam. Matanya masih berat dan merah karena menangis sangat lama. Rasa sedih itu masih ada- mengikutinya hingga ia pergi ke alam mimpi. Dan rasa penyesalan juga masih terlarut bersama emosi-emosi lain yang ia rasakan.

_Ron...,_ batin Hermione sedih. Dan tanpa ia sadari pipinya sudah basah karena air mata.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya keras dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tak bisa terus terlarut dalam kesedihan- meskipun sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Ia harus mengutamakan prioritasnya saat ini. "_Dahulukan misi, baru emosi,"_ kata Mr. Clearwater berulang kali kepadanya. Menjadikan kalimat itu sebagai doktrin di otaknya. Alasan mengapa ia selalu mengedepankan pekerjaannya ketimbang hubungannya dengan Ron- yang sangat ia sesalkan sekarang karena Ron sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah. Bagaimanapun, ia harus memastikan apakah ia berada di waktu yang tepat. Ia menguatkan pikirannya dan menyisihkan bayang-bayang Ron di pikirannya- setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Sambil mengancingkan jubahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke sekitarnya. Tempat ini terasa sedikit familiar baginya. Tetapi ia tetap tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Setidaknya, ia cukup bersyukur ia tiba di hutan seperti ini. Lebih baik dibandingkan jika harus terdampar di tempat yang ramai oleh penyihir ataupun muggle.

Kemudian ia melihat Thestral yang kemarin ia temui. Thestral itu tengah tertidur di pinggir danau. Hermione menghampiri kuda-berkepala-reptil tersebut. Dalam hati memuji keindahan sang kuda hitam tersebut.

Sebenarnya Hermione tak ingin membangunkan sang Thestral yang kelihatannya tengah tertidur pulas, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia telah mencoba untuk ber-Apparate tetapi mendapati adanya Mantra Anti Apparate di sekitarnya- yang memberinya kemungkinan bahwa ia tengah berada dekat dengan pemukiman penyihir. Tetapi ia memilih untuk mencari teman berjelajah. Lagipula Thestral adalah teman berjelajah yang sangat baik.

"Hei Thestral baik, maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu. Tetapi, bisakah kau menemaniku mencari populasi penyihir yang hidup di sekitar sini?" pinta Hermione sambil mengelus-elus leher berkilat sang Thestral dengan lembut.

Thestral itu pun terbangun dan berdiri perlahan dengan anggun. Kemudian menyodokan moncongnya ke telapak tangan Hermione. Hermione pun terkekeh pelan.

"Jika aku menemukan daging mentah, aku janji akan membelikan untukmu, oke?" janji Hermione.

Lalu Thestral tersebut memberikan isyarat kepada Hermione untuk naik ke punggungnya. Setelah ia memanjat ke atas punggung hitam sang Thestral yang sehalus sutra dan menempatkan lututnya di belakang sambungan sayap, Hermione membelitkan tangannya dengan erat ke surai Thestral tersebut. Thestral itu pun merentangkan sayapnya dan meluncur menuju angkasa.

Karena Hermione sudah pernah melakukan ini, pertama saat ia berada di tahun kelimanya, kedua saat misi pelatihannya ketika ia hendak menjadi Unspeakable. Ia sudah tak sekaku dulu saat berada di atas Thestral. Memang ia benci terbang, tetapi ada sensasi tersendiri saat terbang dengan menggunakan Thestral.

_Saat tahun kelima, Ron masih ada bersamaku, Harry, dan yang lain. Terbang bersama dengan Thestral..._

Hermione menggeram frustasi sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya ke surai Thestral. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya karena tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. _Dahulukan misi, baru emosi. Dahulukan misi, baru emosi..._

Thestral yang Hermione tunggangi terbang dengan tidak terlalu terburu-buru, sehingga ia bisa menikmati segala sesuatu yang ia rasakan di sekitarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanyanya dan menatap cakrawala yang bersinar terang. Cahaya matahari menghangatkan punggungnya. Terpaan angin menampar halus wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang sempat berlinang di matanya. Hermione menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

Setelah Hermione membuka matanya, ia terkesiap kaget. Bahkan Hermione sampai lupa atas kesedihannya karena Ron beberapa saat. Pegangannya ke surai Thestral sampai mengendur- membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

Di hadapannya, sebuah kastil yang sangat familiar berdiri kokoh menjulang. Bahkan dari atas sini, ia dapat merasakan kehidupan yang ada di dalam kastil tersebut.

_Hogwarts..._

Bagaimana ia bisa terdampar _di sini? _

Ia pun bertanya dengan kencang, berusaha mengalahkan deru angin di sekelilingnya, "Alih-alih Hogwarts, bisakah kau mengantarku ke Hogsmeade?"

Hermione tidak tahu apakah Thestral yang ia tunggangi mendengarnya atau tidak. Tetapi kemudian Thestral tersebut berbelok sangat tajam- sampai-sampai Hermione hampir terjatuh karena Thestral tersebut berbelok sambil memiringkan tubuhnya jika saja ia tak memiliki refleks yang cepat untuk mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Thestralnya. Ia pun menjerit kaget dan kuda hitamnya melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka mendarat di dekat Shrieking Shack. Hermione memanjat turun dari punggung halus sang Thestral. "Bisakah kau menungguku di sini? Aku takkan lama. Aku akan mencari daging untukmu, oke?" pinta Hermione. Setelah mengelus surai Thestral di hadapannya untuk terakhir kali, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hogsmeade.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan Hogsmeade. Menyadari tidak begitu banyak perbedaan pada Hogsmeade yang tengah ia telusuri sekarang dengan Hogsmeade pada zamannya. The Three Broomstick dan beberapa toko lainnya masih berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Hanya saja kondisi bangunan-bangunan toko masih terlihat lebih baik ketimbang pada zamannya. Hermione menyadari absennya Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop dan Dervish and Banges. Digantikan oleh sebuah toko buku bernama The Tomes dan toko keperluan bahan makanan sehari-hari. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke toko tersebut terlebih dahulu untuk memenuhi janjinya pada kuda tunggangannya untuk membawakan daging mentah.

Begitu keluar dari toko sambil membawa bungkusan daging, ia mendapati sebuah kios majalah dan koran kecil di pinggiran jalan di dekat Gladrags Wizardwear. Setelah memberi beberapa knut ke pedagang majalah, hal pertama yang ia cari adalah tanggal di ujung kanan _Daily Prophet_. Begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Ia menjatuhkan bungkusan daging di tangannya dan membelalakan matanya lebar- percampuran kaget dan ngeri. Lalu ia mengucek matanya dengan kasar dan ketika ia menatap Koran itu lagi, tulisan itu masih ada.

_10 September 1944?!_

Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Hermione membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Membuka, lalu menutupnya lagi- seperti ikan. Orang- orang di sekelilingnya mulai menatapnya aneh. Ia pun menyadari bahwa selama beberapa saat ia berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan tanpa bergerak sama sekali dengan menunjukkan tampang bodohnya.

Kemudian Hermione menguasai dirinya kembali dan membenahi ekspresi di wajahnya. Sambil memungut kembali bungkusan daging yang ia jatuhkan, ia menghitung dengan cepat, _lima puluh lima tahun?_

_Aku telah mundur lima puluh lima tahun?! _Batinnya histeris.

Tanpa sadar ia telah berlari ke Shrieking Shack, menuju ke tempat kuda hitamnya menunggu. Ia berlari sambil memegangi sekantung daging mentah yang berayun-ayun di sisi kanannya karena berlari kencang dan _Daily Prophet_ di dekapannya. Tanpa peduli tatapan aneh dari penyihir-penyihir di sekelilingnya.

* * *

Hermione tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam tendanya. Ia menghiraukan rasa lapar yang amat sangat di perutnya. Dahinya mengernyit penuh konsentrasi sambil mencengkram buku catatan di genggamannya.

Ia sudah memprediksi kemungkinan-kemungkinan apabila ia tiba di waktu yang salah. Tetapi, ia tak pernah berpikir akan melompat sejauh ini. Kepala Divisinya- Mr. Clearwater- sudah menetapkan dan menyetujui untuk melompat ke tahun 1989- untuk mundur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi ia tak pernah berpikir jika ia akan melompat sejauh _lima puluh lima tahun._

Apa ini karena Harry sempat menghentikan rapalan mantranya? Dan belum lagi ketika ia seharusnya menyebutkan kata _decem- _yang artinya sepuluh- ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan katanya. Padahal rapalan mantra tidak boleh terhenti. Dan ritual ini tidak mentolerir kegagalan sekecil apapun.

Dan Hermione baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya bergerak berputar mengitarinya waktu itu. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi, karena Harry tidak menyelesaikan mantranya. Dan alih-alih berdesing, justru pentagram, rune, dan pola-pola mantra di sekitarnya memendarkan cahaya hitam menyeramkan. Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melewati tengkuknya. _Tidak bagus_, batinnya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry. Harry sudah memberikan banyak hal kepada Hermione. Harry telah bersedia menjadi partner ikatan darahnya, dan bersedia melaksanakan ritual dengannya. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry yang sempat menghentikan rapalan mantranya karena berita kematian Ron yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Mengingat Ron, Hermione merasakan cengkraman keras di hatinya. Ia merasakan matanya memanas. _Tidak sekarang, Granger. Tidak sekarang..._

Lalu Hermione kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke permasalahan yang ia punya sekarang. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Lalu perkataan Mr. Clearwater terlintas di pikirannya, "..._apabila kau tiba di tempat yang bukan seharusnya kau tuju, ada baiknya kau cepat kembali jika itu terjadi_..."

Ia pun duduk di sofa dan membuka buku catatannya dalam diam. Haruskah ia kembali sekarang?

Perkataan Mr. Clearwater kembali melintas di pikirannya, _"Kau akan menemukan hal yang harus kau lakukan disana, Hermione. Ini bukan hanya sebuah percobaan. Kau pasti akan tau."_

Haruskah ia kembali sekarang? Bahkan sebelum ia menemukan apa yang akan ia temukan di sini seperti perkataan Mr. Clearwater? Bahkan ini belum seminggu, hanya dua setengah hari.

Hermione pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil pena bulu dan tinta. Kemudian ia kembali menuliskan kejadian dari ia tiba di sini sampai sekarang.

_Aku harus kembali,_ batinnya. _Besok aku harus kembali._

Harus kembali tanpa menemukan apapun, tiba di waktu yang salah, dan tanpa Ron yang akan menyambutnya di masa depan membuatnya merasakan pukulan keras di dadanya. Semua sia-sia, _sia-sia..._

Dengan raut kesedihan di wajahnya, Hermione meletakkan catatan dan pena bulunya ke meja di hadapannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjangnya- kembali pergi ke alam mimpi dimana ia masih bisa bertemu Ron.

* * *

Hermione telah mengisi perutnya dan mengepak kembali tendanya. Sekarang, ia hendak menjelajah hutan untuk menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk melaksanakan ritual. Ia menemukan kuda hitam yang telah mengantarnya kemarin di pinggir danau- yang sepertinya tempat favoritnya. Seakan menyadari jika ia tengah diperhatikan, Thestral tersebut menolehkan kepala reptilnya dan menghampiri Hermione. Hermione pun membelai surai Thestral tersebut. "Terima kasih tumpangannya kemarin. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal," bisik Hermione kepada Thestral di hadapannya. Kuda hitam itu pun meringkik pelan.

Hermione pergi setelah memberikan pandangan terakhir ke Thestral tersebut dan mulai menjelajahi hutan. Pantas saja ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan hutan ini. Bagaimanapun, daerah ini masih termasuk dalam kawasan Hutan Terlarang. Pepohonannya di sekitarnya lebih besar dan lebih tua dari pepohonan di tempat ia berkemah tadi. Semakin dalam ia menyusuri hutan, semakin gelap dan terasa mencekik- karena rapatnya pepohonan.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak ada makhluk hutan yang ia temui, baik itu centaurus, Acromantula, atau hewan liar lainnya. Ia pun menggaruk keras bagian atas kepalanya dengan tongkat sihir dan merapalkan Mantra Penyamar- membuatnya menjadi tak kasat mata. _Well,_ bukan kasat mata, lebih tepatnya membuatnya menjadi seperti manusia-bunglon. _Jangan sampai aku bertemu centaurus,_ batinnya. Centaurus lebih susah di ajak kompromi ketimbang hewan lainnya. Ia harus menjelaskan mengapa ia berada di sini jika harus bertemu centaurus. Dan ia bukan anak-anak lagi, sehingga tidak dapat membuat alasan untuk kabur dari jeratan para centaurus. Lagipula, ia juga tidak bisa menyakiti para centaurus begitu saja. Hermione tidak ingin memiliki musuh di sini.

Hermione melihat sebuah gua yang terbuat dari batu tak jauh darinya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan menginjakkan kaki di mulut gua. Kemudian ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra secara nonverbal. _Homenum Revelio, _bisiknya dalam hati.

Setelah mendapati bahwa tidak ada orang lain di dalam gua, ia mengecek gua tersebut apabila ia menemukan hewan di dalam gua. Hermione menyalakan ujung tongkatnya dan merasa lega ketika mendapati gua itu kosong. Ia pun merapalkan mantra perlindungan di sekeliling gua. Setelah selesai, ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan ritual dari tas maniknya.

Hermione mengeluarkan kapur, basin, dan sebotol ramuan dan menaruhnya di pinggir gua. Ia hanya membawa tiga botol Ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_ untuk melakukan perjalanan waktunya. Kata Mr. Clearwater, tiga botol sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Dengan bantuan cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya, Hermione mengambil kapur dan menggambar pentagram di lantai gua. Kali ini lebih kecil dari pentagram yang ia buat saat hendak melompat ke masa lalu. Runenya juga sedikit berbeda. Setelah selesai, ia berlutut di depan basin dan mengiris telapak tangannya, membiarkan darahnya mengalir ke basin.

Setelah mencampur tujuh tetes ramuan ke dalam basin, ia meminum sisa ramuan yang ada di dalam botol. Hermione menyelesaikan pentagram dengan mengoleskannya dengan darah yang bercampur ramuan dari dalam basin. Setelah selesai, ia kembali memasukkan bahan-bahan ritual ke dalam tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke tengah pentagram sambil mematikan cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Membiarkan dirinya bermandikan kegelapan di dalam gua yang lembap.

_Sebentar lagi, _bisiknya dalam hati._ Aku akan mengunjungi Ron dan bertemu Harry..._

Hermione memfokuskan pikirannya dan merapalkan mantra sambil melambaikan tongkat sihir anggurnya dengan pola yang rumit,

"_Tempus possum exsisto aversa_," bisiknya pelan.

"_Sed non decipio._"

Ia pun mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit-langit gua dan melambaikan tongkatnya dengan pola-pola rumit dan beberapa rune. Sambil merapalkan mantra, ia bisa melihat pola dan rune yang telah ia buat dari ayunan tongkat sihirnya mulai mengitarinya. Pentagram, pola-pola mantra, dan rune di sekelilingnya mulai memendarkan cahaya iru terang. Lalu ia menusukkan udara di atasnya dengan tongkat sihir sambil berseru, "_Reditum_!"

Pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya mulai berputar dan berdesing dengan cepat. Hermione pun menutup matanya perlahan dan mengeratkan cengkraman pada tongkat sihirnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya ke masa depan. _Sebentar lagi...,_ bisiknya dalam hati. _Ron... Harry..._

Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mendapati bahwa dirinya masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat di dadanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menunggu efek yang mungkin saja terlambat datang. Ia menyadari bahwa pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya telah menghilang. Pentagram yang ia injak juga tidak memendarkan cahaya biru lagi. Dan Hermione bersumpah masih bisa merasakan sihir miliknya di sekitarnya- mantra perlindungan yang ia pasang di gua. Hermione kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

_Ke- kenapa aku masih di sini?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan lingkaran pentagramnya dan mulai berpikir. _Apa yang salah? Apa pentagramnya salah? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Hermione menyalakan ujung tongkatnya dan memperhatikan lingkaran pentagramnya dan tidak menemukan kesalahan. Rune yang ia torehkan juga benar. _Lalu apa?_ tanyanya lagi.

_Ataukah mantra dan pola tongkat sihirku salah?_

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali ritualnya. Ia menghapus pentagram di lantai gua dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya, "_Evanesco,"_ bisiknya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan ritualnya kembali dari dalam tas maniknya. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan ramuannya dan menaruhnya di pinggir gua, ia pun dikejutkan dengan suara derap kaki kuda yang berasal dari luar gua. Ia terlonjak berdiri dengan kaget dan tanpa sengaja menendang botol ramuannya hingga tumpah. Ia pun menatap ramuan itu dengan tidak berdaya dan dengan cepat menggarukkan ujung tongkatnya ke kepalanya untuk mengaktifkan Mantra Penyamar.

Hermione menahan napas ketika seekor centaurus menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam gua dan berkata dengan suara yang berat, "Siapa di sana?"

Centurus itu masih menjulurkan kepalanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam gua. Yang hanya Hermione bisa lihat dengan jelas adalah kilatan cahaya dari mata sang centaurus. Hermione tidak dapat melihat wajah centaurus yang tengah berdiri di mulut gua dengan jelas. Meskipun Hermione tau Mantra Perlindungan yang ia pasang di gua itu masih berfungsi, Hermione masih tak berani bergerak. Bahkan ia tadi merapalkan Mantra Penyamar- yang mana agak tidak berguna karena toh centaurus itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dan Hermione bersumpah bahwa centaurus itu menatap tajam tepat dimana ia berdiri.

Hermione masih menahan napasnya ketika seekor centaurus datang menyusul centaurus yang berada di mulut gua. "Sedang apa kau, Firenze?"

"Entahlah, Magorian. aku merasakan seberkas sihir yang kuat di sekitar sini."

"Bicara apa kau, Firenze? Gua ini sudah tidak ditempati beratus-ratus tahun. Lagipula, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Ayo!"

Centaurus itu memberi pandangan curiga terakhir ke dalam gua sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang tercengang.

_Firenze?_ Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione pun menghela napasnya lega sambil memegangi bandul kalung yang terlingkar di lehernya tanpa sadar. dalam hati Hermione sangat berterima kasih kepada Magorian.

Setelah menunggu kawanan centaurus itu menjauh dari gua. Ia menyalakan ujung tongkatnya lagi. Ia menatap ramuan di belakangnya dengan pasrah. Ramuan itu perlahan-lahan berubah warna, dari warna ungu anggur menjadi hitam. Kemudian ramuan tersebut lenyap perlahan-lahan tanpa meninggalkan sisa. Hermione merutuk dalam hati atas kecerobohannya.

_Tinggal satu ramuan lagi, dan aku akan terjebak di sini,_ batinnya lemah.

Kemudian ia melakukan persiapan ritual lagi, melakukan proses yang sama dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Ia menggambar pentagram dan menggumamkan mantra dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Namun ia hanya mendapati dirinya masih di tempat yang sama. Tidak merasakan apapun. Ia pun menatap dengan horor pentagram di bawahnya yang tidak lagi memendarkan cahaya biru. Meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di kegelapan gua yang pekat.

* * *

**Chapter kedua! makasih buat reviewnya:**

**Moku-Chan, , Nisa Malfoy, Guest(Mrs. Y Malfoy), Claudie, Beky.**

**Tom belum muncul di sini, mungkin chap selanjutnya hehe**

**review? :)**

**catsilhouette**


	3. Rencana

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

_Ini semua tidak terjadi._

_Ini semua kegilaan. Mungkin saja aku sekarang tengah tertidur lama sekali. Dan begitu bangun, aku masih ada di _flat_ku. Hendak makan malam dengan Ron dan Harry._

Hermione menatap langit-langit tenda sambil terus memainkan bandul kalungnya dengan putus asa. Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini terasa semakin tidak nyata. Pertama, ia lompat ke lima puluh lima tahun lalu, dan kedua ia tidak bisa kembali.

Kemarin setelah ia gagal melakukan ritual, Hermione kembali ke tempat ia berkemah dan mendirikan tenda di sana untuk kedua kalinya. Memasang ulang mantra perlindungan dan Mantra Fidelius. Menghabiskan malamnya dengan menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba berpikir jernih- meskipun gagal.

Keputusasaan tak henti-henti membayanginya. Ia gelisah memikirkan kondisinya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke waktunya, padahal ia sudah sengaja melakukan ikatan darah dengan Harry agar ia memiliki jaminan untuk kembali ke masa depan. Karena ia memiliki ikatan dengan seseorang di masa depan, ia dapat pulang ke waktunya. Dan sekarang, ia tidak bisa kembali.

_Apakah ikatannya gagal?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ikatan itu tidak mungkin gagal. Hermione dapat merasakan sihir milik Harry di seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin ikatan itu gagal.

_Lalu mengapa aku tidak bisa kembali?_

Hanya ada dua alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa kembali. Pertama, terjadi kesalahan saat ritual. Kedua, terjadi sesuatu dengan partner ikatan darahnya, dalam konteks ini- meninggal.

Tetapi ia meragukan alasan yang pertama. Saat ia sampai di sini, meskipun Harry sempat terhenti membaca rapalan mantra, Hermione masih bisa melompat ke masa lalu- meskipun di waktu yang salah. Lagipula Ritual Datang dan Ritual Kembali hanya memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Seharusnya ia berhasil melakukannya kemarin, karena ia berhasil melakukan Ritual Datang.

Atau karena ia melakukan Ritual Kembali sendirian? _Tidak, bukan itu_, batin Hermione. Ia melakukan hal yang persis dilakukan Eloise Mintumble- Ritual Datang menggunakan peran kedua dan Ritual Kembali melakukannya sendiri. Dan Madam Mintumble telah membuktikan bahwa ia berhasil. Meskipun Hermione menggunakan metode yang berbeda dan ritual Hermione lebih sederhana ketimbang ritual yang dilakukan Madam Mintumble. Lagipula untuk melakukan Ritual Datang, diperlukan sihir yang lebih besar ketimbang Ritual Kembali.

Lalu alasan kedua...

_Tidak, _sangkal Hermione putus asa_. Tidak lagi, tidak..._

Jika selama melaksanakan perjalanan waktu partner ikatan darah sang pengelana masih hidup, sang pengelana masih punya jaminan untuk kembali ke asal waktunya. Jika partner itu mati, maka ikatan sang partner dan pengelana akan terputus- meskipun sihir sang partner masih tetap mengalir di tubuh sang pengelana, karena darah sang partner telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh sang pengelana. Setidaknya itu teorinya.

Tidak ada alasan jika ikatan darah itu gagal dan mengakibatkan Hermione tidak dapat melaksanakan perjalanan waktu, karena buktinya ia sudah berhasil tiba di sini. Lagipula selain karena sebagai jaminan, ikatan darah dibutuhkan karena sang pengelana diharuskan memiliki sihir yang besar di dalam dirinya. Karena itu juga, ia memilih Harry- dia penyihir kuat dan Hermione mempercayainya.

Jika sekarang ia tidak bisa kembali ke masa depan, itu berarti terjadi sesuatu kepada Harry. Dengan kata lain, Harry...

_Mungkin saja Harry sedang terluka, atau sakit,_ _atau apapun,_ hiburnya kepada diri sendiri. Tetapi seharusnya itu bukan masalah. Meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, ataupun koma sekalipun, pengelana tetap bisa kembali karena rekan ikatan darahnya setidaknya masih hidup dan masih terikat dengan dunia dan waktunya.

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak frustasi. Matanya berlinangan air mata- air mata frustasi dan keputusasaan. Ia telah mengakibatkan ini semua. Kematian Ron memang bukan salahnya- meskipun ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa berada di sisi Ron saat ia pergi. Tetapi Harry...

Meskipun dalam hati ia tahu bisa saja bukan dirinya yang mengakibatkan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Harry, ia tetap menyalahkan dirinya. Harry bisa saja meninggal karena apa saja, bukan karena ritual yang mereka lakukan. Tetapi tetap saja...

_Mungkin jika aku tidak pergi ke sini, aku bisa datang ke pemakaman Ron, berkumpul dengan keluarga Weasley yang lainnya. Dan mungkin saja Harry masih ada..._

Dan sekarang kedua sahabatnya telah pergi...

Ia mulai terisak dengan sangat putus asa. Ia tidak pernah merasa serapuh ini. Terakhir kali ia merasa setidak berdaya ini adalah ketika ia menghapus ingatan orang tuanya dan ketika menyaksikan keduanya terbunuh di tangan Voldemort. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya membuat kesedihannya berlipat ganda.

_Tidak... jangan Harry..._

Sekarang ia tidak punya apa-apa. Hanya sebuah misi dan cita-citanya yang ia bisa genggam sekarang. Orang tuanya dan kedua sahabatnya telah pergi. Bahkan rumahnya; tempat dan waktu seharusnya ia berada juga ikut terampas dari genggamannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu tidak berdaya.

Ia tersesat.

Ia terjebak di sini.

Menghilang.

Tidak punya harapan.

_Tidak punya harapan..._

Kemudian isakannya terhenti. Ia menyisihkan bantal yang ia remas dengan putus asa dari wajahnya. Dan menatap lurus ke langit-langit tenda.

_Aku masih punya harapan... _

Hermione bisa membuat kembali Ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_- mengingat ramuan yang ia bawa telah habis. Ia bisa kembali ke masa depan, dengan melakukan ikatan dengan seseorang dan melakukan Ritual Datang dari masa lalu tanpa harus melakukan Ritual Kembali. Ia tetap harus memiliki ikatan darah dengan seseorang meskipun ia memiliki kekuatan sihir milik Harry di tubuhnya, ia harus memiliki jaminan dalam melakukan perjalanan waktu dan orang kedua.

Ia pun kembali teringat bagaimana Keluarga Mintumble telah melakukan ritual ikatan darah yang menyebabkan Eloise Mintumble dan keluarganya memiliki ikatan darah dengan satu sama lain. Tetapi, Madam Eloise Mintumble tidak menyadari bahwa dengan melaksanakan ikatan darah ia telah memiliki jaminan untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu sehingga pada saat itu ia berhasil melaksanakan perjalanan tanpa mengetahui hal itu. Hermione telah melakukan penelitian mengenai hal ini.

Hermione akan mencari partner untuk melakukan ikatan darah lagi- sebagai jaminannya dalam melakukan perjalanan waktu. Dan ia tidak perlu menggunakan jaminan tersebut untuk kembali ke masa lalu lagi begitu ia sampai ke masa depan. Hanya sebagai tambatan dirinya pada dunia agar ia tidak terseret menghilang dalam arus waktu. Hanya Ritual Datang, tidak perlu Ritual Kembali

Dan pertanyaannya sekarang, _siapa?_

Sekarang, ia berada di era 40-an. Hermione pun mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa penyihir yang ia kenal yang telah hidup di era ini. Kemudian ia teringat seseorang yang sangat familiar...

_Dumbledore!_

Hermione pun mengingat-ingat dimana Dumbledore sekarang berada. Dumbledore masih menjadi Guru Transfigurasi di Hogwarts, dan pada tahun 1945- tahun depan- ia akan berduel dengan Gellert Grindelwald; yang nantinya akan kalah dan dikurung di penjaranya sendiri Nurmengard. Berarti sekarang Dumbledore masih ada di Hogwarts...

_Bagaimana jika aku mendatangi Dumbledore setelah selesai meramu ramuannya? _Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

_Lalu membiarkan Dumbledore membaca pikiranmu atau memberimu Veritaserum karena seorang wanita asing datang secara tak diundang mengaku berasal dari masa depan? Sangat pintar, Granger,_ cemoohnya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Dumbledore membaca pikirannya. Dan tanpa membaca pikirannya atau memberinya Veritaserum, Dumbledore tidak akan menaruh kepercayaan begitu saja kepada Hermione.

_Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Dumbledore kalau aku hanya pengelana waktu?_ Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan segel dan kalung Unspeakablenya sebagai bukti? Ya, bisa saja. Lagipula dengan menunjukan kalung dan segel justru menjelaskan semuanya.

Tetapi, Hermione tidak yakin jika Dumbledore ingin memberi bantuan begitu saja kepada orang asing. Dumbledore sangat skeptis. Terlebih melakukan ikatan darah, yang mana harus berbagi kekuatan sihir satu sama lain. Dengan kata lain, Hermione harus mendapat kepercayaan dari Dumbledore terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ikatan darah akan semakin kuat dengan adanya kepercayaan dari masing-masing pihak.

Berarti Hermione harus masuk Hogwarts, mendekati Dumbledore, sambil meramu ramuan kembali di tenda. Lagipula di sana ia dapat melakukan penelitian lagi mengenai ramuan- bagaimana pun Perpustakaan Hogwarts sangat lengkap.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan garis waktu jika aku berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di masa lalu? Lagi pula bukannya Dumbledore sedang sibuk mengurusi Grindelwald?_ Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Berarti Hermione harus tidak menonjolkan diri di sekeliling murid-murid Hogwarts. Ia butuh mendandani wajahnya sedikit- bukan menggunakan _make up_- ia harus mentransformasi sesuatu dari dirinya agar identitasnya tidak terkuak. Dan ia perlu berbelanja perlengkapan sekolah dan menghubungi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.

Hari ini tanggal 12 September 1944. Dan ia prediksi ia baru akan sampai di Hogwarts pada tanggal empat belas. Setidaknya ia baru tertinggal dua minggu- yang mana tak masalah. Toh, prioritasnya bukan benar-benar belajar di sana.

Dan perihal Dumbledore, Hermione juga sebenarnya tidak enak hati memintai tolong kepada Dumbledore pada situasi Perang Sihir seperti ini. Tetapi, ia tidak punya pilihan.

Lagipula... ia tidak bisa membuang impiannya begitu saja. Hermione baru menyadari selama ia mengalami masa sulit akhir-akhir ini, ia melupakan bagaimana perjuangannya dalam melakukan percobaan ini. Belum lagi bantuan dari Harry, Katherine, Mr. Clearwater, dan Ron. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan bantuan mereka. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak boleh membuang impiannya, membuang kebanggaan dirinya sebagai Unspeakable. Jika ia membuang itu semua, apa yang ia lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

_Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal terpenting... kalau ini adalah salah satu impianku..._

Memang benar, terkadang emosi membutakan orang terhadap apa yang ia hadapi dan apa yang ia miliki.

Dan belum lagi masalah Harry dan Ron. Mau tak mau Hermione bertanya-tanya apabila sekarang ini ia telah mengubah garis waktu. Dan bertanya-tanya apabila segala yang terjadi di masa depan berubah. Bagaimanapun, teman-temannya belum terlahir di masa ini. Dan kematian kedua sahabatnya belum jelas. Berarti Hermione belum pupus harapan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memastikan apabila kedua temannya telah meninggal atau belum dengan kembali ke masa depan. Lupakan dahulu Ron, lupakan dahulu ikatannya dengan Harry.

_Fokus untuk kembali, lupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya..._

"Setidaknya, ada sedikit harapan," bisiknya lirih.

* * *

Penyihir dari berbagai daerah berlalu-lalang di sekitar Hermione- menyisihkan keheningan di minggu pagi yang cerah. Sambil menyeret kopernya, ia menuju ke _Hog's Head_ untuk menumpang Jaringan Floo ke Hogwarts di sana. _Sungguh buang-buang waktu_, ia mencibir dalam hati. Hermione bisa saja meminta tolong teman Thestralnya untuk mengantarnya ke Hogwarts langsung.

Hermione merogoh sakunya untuk mengecek tongkat sihirnya. Ia telah meninggalkan barang-barang berharganya di tenda dan memperkuat Mantra Perlindungan di sekeliling tenda. Lagipula ia telah memasang Mantra Fidelius atas tempat itu, menjadikan dirinya seorang menjadi Penjaga Rahasianya. Tidak seorang pun selain dirinya tahu mengenai tendanya.

Sebelum ia menulis ke Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts- yang saat ini adalah Armando Dippet, Hermione sudah merencakan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan di Hogwarts dan telah mempersiapkan penyamaran. Pertama, ia mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi warna hitam- ia bahkan sampai pergi ke salon di _Diagon Alley_ untuk itu setelah ia berbelanja keperluan sekolah. Lalu ia mengubah warna matanya menjadi warna abu-abu dengan sihir dan ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kacamata lama Harry yang secara tak sadar berada di dasar tas maniknya. Ia telah memodifikasi kacamata tersebut untuk terlihat seperti berlensa miopi- yang sebenarnya tidak_. _Jadi, Hermione tak masalah untuk menggunakannya. Lagipula, orang terlihat berbeda dengan atau tanpa menggunakan kacamata. Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengubah seluruh penampilannya. Setidaknya, mantra di matanyanya bertahan kurang lebih 24 jam. Ia akan memperbarui mantra setiap efeknya mulai menghilang- kira-kira setelah bangun tidur. Dan Hermione menolak gagasan untuk menggunakan Polyjuice; karena ia harus mengambil rambut dari orang yang sama jika persediaan ramuannya habis dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menonjolkan diri di kelas- yang mana sepertinya sedikit sulit- tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Hermione tidak ingin menarik perhatian.

Hermione juga sudah memiliki identitas palsu. Ia bahkan nekat menuju ke Kementrian Sihir kemarin- tanpa ketahuan tentunya- untuk mengurus identitas palsunya. Dengan sedikit sihir, ia berhasil mendapatkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan. Seperti tempat ia berasal, siapa orang tuanya, nilai OWL-nya, dan yang lainnya.

Ia memilih nama Elara Runcorn sebagai identitas palsunya. Sangat berbahaya jika ia harus menggunakan nama aslinya. Lalu Hermione memutuskan untuk mengambil nama keluarga berdarah murni- Runcorn- sebagai nama belakangnya, untuk menghindari rasisme terhadap Kelahiran-Muggle yang masih marak pada era ini- yang mana sangat tidak perlu untuk ia lalui lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Hermione harus memastikan untuk masuk ke Gryffindor agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Dumbledore.

Papan nama dari kayu dengan gambar penggalan kepala babi hutan yang mengucurkan darah ke kain putih terlihat setelah ia berbelok melewati Kantor Pos. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam _Hog's Head._

Begitu ia memasuki _Hog's Head_, Hermione disambut oleh ruangan yang kumal dan sangat kotor. Ada beberapa penyihir yang mencurigakan tengah duduk-duduk sambil minum di sana- kebanyakan dari mereka menutupi wajah mereka. Sambil mengabaikan bau menyengat di dalam ruangan itu, Hermione menghampiri pria bar- yaitu Aberforth Dumbledore yang masih muda. Mau tak mau Hermione merasa hatinya sedikit mencelos melihat adik Albus Dumbledore itu.

"Aku ingin menggunakan Jaringan Floo," kata Hermione.

Mata berwarna biru terang menatapnya balik, "Satu sickle."

Setelah memberikan satu keping sickle dan menatap mata biru terang milik Aberforth untuk terakhir kali, Hermione bergegas menuju ke perapian, mengambil segenggam Bubuk Floo, dan berkata dengan lantang, "Ruang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts!" lalu ia lenyap ditelan api hijau.

Begitu Hermione tiba di Ruang Kepala sekolah, ia mendapati seseorang- yang ia simpulkan adalah Kepala Sekolah- tengah duduk dibalik meja dan tengah membaca lembaran-lembaran perkamen di hadapannya. Lalu Hermione berdeham memecahkan kesibukan Kepala Sekolah.

"Profesor Dippet?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya?" tanya Profesor Dippet dari balik perkamen yang tengah ia baca. Setelah ia menurunkan perkamennya untuk mengecek siapa yang memanggilnya, Profesor Dippet menatapnya sebentar lalu berseru, "Oh, kau yang namanya Elara Runcorn? Selamat datang di Hogwarts! Aku sudah menunggu kehadiranmu. Silahkan duduk," kata Dippet dengan senyuman kaku. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali bertemu, ia tau bahwa Dippet sangat kaku dan disiplin. Hermione pun menyeret kopernya ke depan meja Kepala Sekolah.

Kemudian Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Ruangan ini terlihat aneh tanpa Dumbledore di dalamnya. Tidak ada kesan hangat dan nyaman, melainkan lebih kaku. Atau mungkin hawa orang di depannya yang mempengaruhi suasana ruangannya, entahlah.

"Apa kabar, Miss Runcorn? Aku Armando Dippet, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Perlu kau ketahui, baru kali ini, Hogwarts menerima murid pindahan. Terlebih saat kegiatan belajar mengajar telah dimulai. Dan kau hendak memasuki tahun ketujuh, Miss Runcorn?" tanya Dippet, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hermione, "untuk lebih cepatnya, karena kau sudah ketinggalan dua minggu, dan agar kau bisa langsung melaksanakan tes yang nanti diberikan lalu cepat-cepat berbenah di ruang asramamu nanti, ada baiknya kita melakukan seleksi asrama sekarang. Aku anggap kau sudah mengerti aturan berasrama di sini, Miss Runcorn?" tanya Dippet lagi, yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Hermione. _Tentu saja aku mengerti._

Profesor Dippet pun mengambil Topi Seleksi dan menyerahkannya ke Hermione. Setelah Hermione mengenakannya di kepala, ia dapat mendengar suara familiar sang topi.

"_Murid pindahan, eh? Tidak pernah menyeleksi murid pindahan seumur hidupku_." Tukas topi. Hermione pun tidak memberi respon apapun, tetapi secara reflek memperkuat dinding di pikirannya. Topi Seleksi tidak boleh tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa menyeleksimu jika kau menutup pikiranmu, nona? Dinding pertahanan yang kuat, omong-omong. Kau pasti antara penyihir jenius dan kuat. Kau ingin masuk ke tahun ketujuh, Missy? Setahuku jarang murid Hogwarts yang menguasai Occulumency selama mereka masih di sini. Yah, Hogwarts tidak mengajarinya juga sih. Oh ya, kau bisa kuseleksi ke Slytherin atau Ravenclaw. Yang mana?" _tanya Topi Seleksi.

_"__Bisakah kau menaruhku di Gryffindor, alih-alih Slytherin atau Ravenclaw?" _pinta Hermione.

_"Kau bisa menjadi penyihir hebat jika kau masuk ke Slytherin. Dan kau bisa menjelajahi ilmu pengetahuan lebih dalam lagi di Ravenclaw. Mengapa Gryffindor?"_

_"__Tidakkah kau mengambil pertimbanganku juga? Kau seharusnya iya. Lagipula aku selalu ingin berada di Gryffindor. Dan lagi, ini tahun pertama dan terakhirku. Bisakah kau mengabulkan itu?" _pinta Hermione licik_. Kurasa Topi Seleksi benar, aku seharusnya di Slytherin, _kekehnya dalam hati.

Sang topi terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkan sebelum berkata,_"__Baiklah kalau itu maumu... _GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione melepaskan Topi Seleksi dari kepalanya dan memberikannya lagi ke Dippet. "Gryffindor, selamat! Kau akan menemukan banyak teman di sana," kata Dippet dengan nada senang yang terdengar aneh karena wajahnya terbiasa menampakkan ekspresi yang kaku. Hermione menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Albus untuk menjemputmu ke sini. Kau bisa duduk di sini sambil menunggunya. Kau akan diberikan tes terlebih dahulu nanti. Meskipun aku sudah tahu OWLmu dari berkas yang kau kirim kemarin, tetapi kurasa lebih baik kami mengetesmu lagi. Tak keberatan kan, Miss Runcorn?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Dippet menulis catatan di memo. Dalam hati merasakan lilitan kegugupan di perutnya yang kian menjadi-jadi karena setelah ini Hermione akan bertemu Dumbledore. Dengan satu jentikan tongkat sihir, memo yang ditulis Dippet berubah bentuk menjadi burung kecil. Belum sempat burung kecil itu melesat pergi, pintu di belakang Hermione menjeblak terbuka.

"Armando, Poppy mengharapkan kehadiranmu di Hospital Wing sekarang. Penting." Kata seseorang di belakang Hermione.

Hermione pun menoleh dengan cepat mendengar suara familiar dari belakangnya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini- apabila ia bertemu dengan Dumbledore di sini. Hermione tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa bahagianya ketika melihat mantan Kepala Sekolahnya dulu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Masih muda dan sehat. Bahkan rasanya Hermione tak tahan ingin menangis. Tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang datar, meskipun ia yakin ia terlihat sedikit terpaku.

"Albus! Pas sekali, aku hendak menghubungimu. Ini Miss Elara Runcorn, murid pindahan yang kuberitahu kemarin. Miss Runcorn sudah terseleksi ke Asrama Gryffindor. Bisakah kau memberinya tes masuk terlebih dahulu? Aku harus pergi ke Hospital Wing."

"Dengan senang hati, Armando." Dumbledore menggerling ke arah Hermione dan menatapnya penuh minat, "Murid pindahan di tahun ketujuh? Dan Gryffindor? Bahkan lebih baik. Ayo ikuti aku, Miss Runcorn." Ajak Dumbledore dengan kerlipan hangat yang familiar di matanya. Hermione yang masih terpaku menatap Kepala Asrama barunya mau tak mau mengikutinya dengan diam.

* * *

_Setidaknya semuanya berjalan baik kemarin,_ renungnya. Kemarin, ia melakukan banyak tes, tertulis maupun praktik, bahkan semua mata pelajaran diujikan, untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang layak di ikuti oleh Hermione. Sebetulnya, ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan sangat baik- kecuali Ramalan. Tetapi, ia menahan dirinya. Hanya tes Transfigurasinya saja yang ia kerjakan dengan sempurna- ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian Dumbledore. Ia tidak ingin terlalu menonjolkan dirinya di mata pelajaran lainnya. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya di sini- tidak, jika itu akan menarik perhatian semua orang di sini. Ia tidak ingin tujuannya di sini terganggu karena sekolah.

Kemarin, saat ia mengerjakan tes Transfigurasinya, ia telah memberikan kesan yang baik di mata Dumbledore- yang mana tidak terlalu membutuhkan banyak usaha karena ia telah menguasai materi kemarin dengan baik. Setidaknya, Dumbledore kelihatannya terkesan dengan pengetahuan Transfigurasi Hermione. Langkah awal yang bagus.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan luapan kegembiraan sekaligus rasa terharu ketika ia menatap mata biru terang Dumbledore. Setidaknya, Hermione senang masih di berikan kesempatan bertemu Dumbledore lagi. Terlebih lagi Dumbledore nanti yang akan _mengajari_nya Transfigurasi.

Hermione belum sempat bertemu teman seasramanya kemarin, karena ia sampai di asrama malam sekali dan ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah tes seharian kemarin, Dumbledore menceritakan banyak hal tentang Hogwarts- yang kebanyakan sudah ia ketahui. Sehingga ia pulang malam sekali. Sekarang ini, Hermione tengah menyantap sarapannya sendirian sambil menahan kantuknya.

Kemudian seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Hei, kau murid pindahan itu ya?"

Saat Hermione menoleh, ia mendapati dirinya tengah menatap mata berwarna biru langit yang sangat familiar membalas memandangnya ramah. Hermione pun membeku di tempat sambil menjatuhkan garpunya.

_Ron... _

Meskipun penyihir di sampingnya adalah wanita, matanya persis seperti mata Ron. Terdapat bintik-bintik di pipi dan hidungnya- yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Rambutnya berwarna merah- dengan potongan pendek _Pixie Cut._ Gayanya seperti laki-laki, meskipun tidak dapat menutupi kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Tetapi matanya yang membuat Hermione terpaku dan hampir kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

"H-hai," sapa Hermione gagap.

Penyihir berambut merah di sampingnya hanya tertawa ringan dan menyahut, "Kau tahu? Kau seperti melihat hantu. Maaf deh kalau aku mengagetkanmu."

Hermione pun tersipu malu lalu menjawab pelan, "Maaf."

Penyihir di sampingnya menyunggingkan seringai jahilnya, "Tak masalah."

Sejenak Hermione merasa keheningan yang sedikit canggung, lalu penyihir di sampingnya menjulurkan tangannya, "Siapa namamu? Aku Roseanne Weasley."

Lagi, Hermione agak terpaku mendengar nama belakang gadis di sebelahnya. Pantas saja gadis ini mirip dengan Ron- dia seorang Weasley. Namun dengan cepat ia menutupi kekagetannya dan menjabat tangan gadis tersebut, "Elara Runcorn." Jawabnya singkat. Bagaimanapun, Hermione berusaha untuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun di sini.

"Panggil saja Rose, atau Anne, atau Roseanne. Terserah padamu saja." Katanya sambil menyengir.

Hermione menatapnya sebentar lalu menjawab, "Elara, kalau begitu."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang murid pindahan di Hogwarts sepanjang hidupku," celetuk ringan Rose.

"Aku juga tidak," jawab Hermione singkat.

Rose memandangnya geli lalu terkekeh. Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya penuh tanya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau lucu. Main Quidditch?"

Hermione hanya menggeleng pelan. Rose tersenyum miring sambil berkata, "Sayang sekali. Kelihatannya cuma aku satu-satunya perempuan Gryffindor yang main Quidditch."

Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam. Hermione pun bertanya dengan tak yakin, "Kau tidak bersama temanmu?"

"Tidak. _Well_, dia sepupuku sih. Kelihatannya masih mendengkur di asrama. lebih baik menjauhkan diri dari dengkurannya yang merusak telinga dan menyantap pancake bukan?" sahut Rose ringan sambil menaruh tiga buah pancake ke piringnya dan menyantapnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, Aula Besar mulai dipenuhi murid-murid Hogwarts yang hendak mengisi perut mereka untuk mengawali pekan mereka. Sambil mengabaikan pandangan ingin tahu yang menyebalkan dari murid-murid di sekitarnya, Hermione mengikuti Rose untuk menyantap sarapan di depannya.

Setelah Hermione selesai menyantap sarapannya, Dippet naik ke podiumnya dan memecahkan kebisingan Aula Besar dengan suaranya yang telah diperbesar dengan Mantra Sonorus.

"Perhatian semuanya," kata Dippet lantang. Celotehan murid-murid pun mereda; semua murid dan profesor di dalam Aula pun terdiam dan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Kepala Sekolah mereka. "Selamat pagi untuk kalian semua. Semoga apa yang akan kalian kerjakan selama sepekan ini berjalan lancar. Aku berdiri di sini untuk; pertama, memperingatkan kalian tidak ada lagi yang mendatangi toilet perempuan lantai satu. Baik untuk siswi maupun siswa. Jangan pernah lakukan. Kalian semua tahu mengapa. Dan kedua, aku ingin memperkenalkan murid pindahan. Silahkan maju, miss." Dippet menatapnya sambil memberi isyarat maju ke depan.

Rasa penasarannya karena pemberitahuan yang pertama disebutkan oleh Dippet tersingkirkan oleh rasa jengkel terhadap Kepala Sekolah barunya. _Perlukah ini? _Hermione mengutuk dalam hati. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan erangannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap melangkah ke depan podium dengan enggan setelah mendapat tepukan semangat dari Rose di pundaknya.

Setelah ia berdiri di depan podium dan menatap ke arah kerumunan murid-murid Hogwarts, ia mendapati dirinya menjadi sorotan perhatian. Hermione pun hanya memindahkan tumpuan berat tubuhnya ke kaki kanannya dengan tak nyaman. Ia benci menjadi sorotan seperti ini. Setidaknya, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ini Miss Elara Runcorn. Ia baru tiba kemarin dan telah menjadi anggota asrama Gryffindor. Miss Runcorn di sini berada di tahun ketujuh. Kuharap kau akan merasa nyaman bergabung dengan kami, Miss Runcorn," kata Dippet sambil tersenyum kaku lalu menjabat tangannya formal- yang menurut Hermione terlalu berlebihan. Hermione pun hanya memberikan anggukan kecil mengisyaratkan terima kasihnya dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah Dippet menyuruhnya- yang dengan senang hati Hermione turuti. Seisi Aula Besar pun bertepuk tangan untuknya, Hermione memperhatikan dengan tidak nyaman.

"Tidak enak ya, maju sendirian ke depan seperti itu?" bisik Rose. Hermione hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah bel tanda mulai pembelajaran berbunyi, Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya, disusul oleh Rose. Lalu Rose bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Hermione meninggalkan Aula Besar, "Apa kelasmu sekarang, Elara?"

"Arithmancy. kau?"

"Wow, Arithmancy terlalu berat untukku. Aku Ramalan sekarang. Gugup dengan kelas pertamamu?" tanya Rose yang dijawab gelengan dari Hermione.

"_Well_, dilihat da-"

Belum sempat Rose mengakhiri kata-katanya, seseorang menyelanya, "Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Miss Runcorn?"

Hermione dan Rose sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Hermione mendapati dirinya menatap seorang murid laki-laki yang tinggi dan- Hermione tidak bisa pungkiri- sangat tampan. Kulitnya pucat- yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik ditambah dengan rambut hitam legamnya, membuat kulitnya lebih kontras. Matanya berwarna gelap. Sangat gelap. Dilihat dari jubahnya, laki-laki tersebut adalah murid Slytherin. Dan Hermione mendapati emblem Ketua Murid di jubah depan laki-laki tersebut.

Tetapi Hermione merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah laki-laki di sampingnya. _Tetapi siapa..._

"Ada perlu apa, Riddle?" tanya Rose sedikit kaku.

Hermione membeku di tempat ia berdiri. Sambil menatap horror ke penyihir laki-laki di depannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. _Riddle? T-Tom... Tom Riddle?!_

Hermione pun mengingat-ingat siapa saja Riddle yang memasuki Hogwarts. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan sentakan keras di perutnya. _Bodoh, Riddle yang masuk Hogwarts kan cuma satu... Lagi pula, itu nama muggle..._

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Profesor Dippet memerintahku untuk mengantar Miss Runcorn berkeliling setelah makan siang, jika tidak keberatan." Riddle menggunakan nada yang sangat formal dan teratur. Belum lagi suaranya sangat halus dan dalam- membuat Hermione semakin ngeri mendengarnya.

Rose pun menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca, "Baiklah, kita bertemu saat makan siang, berarti." Penyihir wanita itu pun meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terpaku setelah mengangguk kecil. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

_Bagaimana ini... bagaimana ini..._

"Miss...?" tanya Riddle menghentikan kereta pikirannya yang melaju mengelilingi otaknya. Hermione pun menatap balik penyihir laki-laki di depannya sambil membenahi ekspresinya. _Merlin, semoga ia mengira kalau ekspresi syokku itu tadi karena aku syok dengan ketampanannya atau apalah..._

"Oh, ya. Maafkan aku, sampai dimana tadi?" sahut Hermione sedikit kikuk.

Riddle menatapnya dengan ekpresi kosong tak terbaca, "Hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Profesor Dippet memerintahku untuk mengantarmu berkeliling setelah makan siang, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

_Oh tidak... berpikir cepat, Granger. Berpikir cepat..._

"Um... bisakah kau memberiku semacam peta atau apalah? Aku masih ada kelas setelah makan siang."

"Profesor Dippet bilang karena ini hari pertama mu, beliau akan memaklumimu dan memberi izin," tukas Riddle sopan.

_Sulit dipercaya dibalik topeng formalnya ini terdapat penyihir hitam paling berbahaya sepanjang masa._

"Maafkan aku, Mister...?"

"Riddle, Tom Riddle."

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin megalir di tulang punggungnya mendengar suara Riddle yang halus menyebutkan namanya, "Maafkan aku, Mr. Riddle. Tetapi aku harus mengejar ketertinggalanku selama dua minggu ini. Bisakah kau memberiku semacam peta? Aku akan menjelejah sekitar sendiri nanti."

Riddle mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya dengan anggun, lalu ia hanya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ia pun memanggil murid Hufflepuff kelas satu yang kebetulan hendak melewati mereka. Riddle meminta peta kepada kelas satu itu dengan sopan, menduplikatnya dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna putih tulang.

_Tongkat sihir yang membawa kehancuran...,_ pikir Hermione ngeri. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri karena melihat tongkat sihir milik Riddle.

Setelah berterima kasih kepada murid kelas satu, Riddle menyerahkan peta tersebut ke Hermione, "Ini petamu, Miss Runcorn."

Dengan anggukan terima kasih, Hermione mengambil peta tersebut dari tangan Riddle. Dengan anggukan kecil, Riddle meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Merlin..."

* * *

**Aku tau ini bener-bener telat! maafkan aku :( **

**terima kasih untuk yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite, bener-bener terima kasih! dan juga yang ngereview:**

**Yuu, kyucel, Nisa Malfoy, Guest (Mrs. Y Malfoy), Hermionelovers, , Moku-Chan, **

**beneran deh, makasih banget! dan juga para silent reader sekalian :)**

**review? :)**

**catsilhouette**


End file.
